With the advent of modern distributive computing networks and systems, shared collaborative workspaces have become commonplace. A common problem with such shared collaborative workspaces is that a given user must perform the initial task of creating a workspace, inviting participants to join in the collaborative workspace, and gathering together related documents and/or resources that belong in or that will be utilized within the workspace. Such initial work of creating and initiating a given workspace is often tedious enough to prevent the adoption of the shared collaborative workspace altogether. Thus, members of a given business, social or academic enterprise, or users across one or more disparate enterprises may not enjoy the benefits of working together in the shared collaborative electronic workspace.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.